


These Little Moments

by DonutHolesX0



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fatherhood, Just a Dad Being a Dad, gilbert week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonutHolesX0/pseuds/DonutHolesX0
Summary: Gilbert enjoyed these early years, he could chat away about anything and he'd always have a little ear eager to listen.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Gilbert Week 2020





	These Little Moments

A high-pitched wail bounced off the walls of the hall, to think he thought he’d be able to get some sleep for once. Lifting the sides of his pillow Gilbert covered his ears for a second, his reluctant eyelids refusing to open and let him see if the sun was up or not.

“Your turn.” An equally tired voice piped up next to him, stealing the covers off his chest and closer to them, “..Bottles are in the kitchen.. pot to warm.. them..” His wife’s voice faded in and out before resuming her usual snore. It made him wish he was younger, the younger him wouldn’t have any qualms of waking up at various times in the night, already staring at his forties he felt too old to handle such things.

He threw what little bit of the cover off him he rubbed his dry, tired eyes and trailed himself into the kitchen, quickly filling a pot with water and setting it on the burner. Opening the door under the stovetop to see if there were any embers worth lighting, taking a piece of plank he threw it in, admiring the warmth of the embers burning the sides of the wood. Her loudening cries snapped him out before he could doze off, “Don’t worry, papa’s coming..” Gilbert said softly, making haste to get to her.

Looking into the crib, the sight of her little face red from all that screaming, “Hey Annie..” He greeted his baby with a slurred tone, as soon as he spoke her cries quickly dampened and turned into soft mumbles, her arms already reaching out to him. Taking one of her tiny plush hands she gripped onto his fingers, chuckling and swinging her hand in response, he felt a little proud she had such a strong grip for a baby.

Bundling her in a blanket around her and lifting her up, rocking his arms back and forward while softly shushing. Even after all these weeks with her, he never seemed to handle how to hold her, she was so small compared to other babies he’s seen, unless they were but he never realised until he had his own. She already had his bright orange locks, growing as small tufts of soft thin hair, her eyes yet to settle on a colour, but he had a feeling she’d take after her mothers jade green.

Moving back into the kitchen he checked the pot to see if it had gotten any warmer, dipping his finger in, not even close to lukewarm.

“Is it me, or does it always take longer for a pot to boil when you want it to?” He scoffed to himself, Annette just looked up wide-eyed gumming on her fingers. Of course he never expected an answer, but she always enjoyed listening to him speak, to him it felt curative having someone to listen to his rambles.

Pulling out the chair he sat down holding Annette with his left arm, the lack of rocking caused her to grumble and wriggle about, Gil trying his best to keep her from rolling out of his arms.

“I know, you just want to hear me talk don’t you?” Gilbert whispered, “Well what can I talk about this time.” He pondered, tapping his foot lightly on the ground. “Oh, I’ll tell you about how I tricked your uncle into thinking he had a bee on his neck.” Shifting himself to get a more comfortable angle.

“We were down by the creek one day, fishing with just line that day, we weren’t getting anything so, I guess out of boredom, I told him suddenly to freeze. The colour from his face drained so fast, he kept yelling ‘what is it? Is there something on me?’.” Looking down at Annette to see if she was still listening, happy to see her big eyes again staring back at him.

“So I slowly crept up to him, trying to keep my laughter in, told him to keep steady and that I’ll flick it off him. When I got close to him I told him everything will be ok, then pushed him into the creek.” He started snickering to himself visualising that day.

“I don’t think he’s ever really forgiven me for that, but what are little brothers for? And who knows, maybe in a few years you could have a little brother or sister too. Of course I’ll have to ask your mother first.” Lifting his hand to lightly pinch at her rosy cheeks, Annette clawing at his hand again to grab him, Gilbert leaving his hand for her to hold.

Leaning his head back to rest against on the chair, closing his eyes to contemplate, “I hope to see those moments with you, I don’t know how many more days I’ll get to have with you and your mother before I go back.” He said with a heavy sigh, “I just hope I’ll have enough for you to remember, tell you all my stories and teach you everything I know. I never want to have a dull moment with you.”

His eyes fluttering open upon hearing a faint snoring, looking down to see Annette curled close to him fast asleep, his fingers locked in her grasp. The low bubbling of the pot beside him, he couldn’t move his hands anywhere without disrupting her. Letting out a deep sigh, he resigned himself to his position, “But, I guess they aren’t so bad either.” He said under his breathe, leaning back to watch the pot boil with Annette sleeping soundly in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Day 2 of Gilbert week is done and theres still more to go. Stay tuned! (maybe..)


End file.
